villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE Proposal: Winston the White Weasel
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867148 Gamba: Gamba to Nakama-tachi, or Air Bound in English, is a 2015 CGI-animated Japanese film based on an anime series itself based on a novel. The film concerns two city mice — Gavin and Matthew respectively — living their daily lives in the city. While gathering food, Gavin becomes fascinated by the ocean, and so, he convinces Matthew to accompany him on an adventure. Sure enough, they meet up with some mice nicknamed the "ship mice" due to their expeditions on the open seas. When a young mouse named Chester arrives to convince the ship mice to help save his people from the evil weasels, they embark on a journey to vanquish the pests. Who is he? Winston the White Weasel is the leader of the weasels who led several attacks on Dream Island in order to obtain the Dream Island mice. One instance of his raids was when he led an attack on the sea gulls which resulted in several gulls going down fighting as well as many of the eggs getting smashed. What has he done? Not too long after Gavin and Matthew arrive to Dream Island, Winston invades yet again, but it seems that he is interested in having a peaceful celebration with the mice, and even brings fruit. But of course, this was a ruse: Winston orders his men to perform a hypnotic dance that causes a majority of the mice to aimlessly walk towards the waters. It is here that Winston's actual plan was to lure the mice into the water, and when they were within arms' reach, he and his men would tear them apart and eat them. The hypnotic dance gets interrupted and the leader of the Dream Island mice — Clarence — swims over to act as a diversion. Winston then has one of his weasels butt Clarence into the water and he drowns. Right when the weasels had the mice where they wanted them, Winston notices that the sun was rising, and orders his men to return. While figuring out how to escape without the weasels being the wiser, the mice decide to take the currents and use them to travel to a neighboring island based in part of an old legend. Gavin recklessly runs out to give the Dream Island mice time to evacuate, and the ship mice and some of the Dream Island mice travel afterwards. Being aware that this was a diversion, Winston goes after the ship mice and Dream Island mice, cornering them whilst admitting that he hadn't had so much time playing with his food since he was a child, but he regrets that Gavin wouldn't be witness to the fun. Gavin arrives with some of the sea gulls, and he forces Winston underneath the waves. However, Winston resurfaces, pissed that these animals thought they could defeat him. He takes down a few of the sea gulls before attempting to kill Gavin but the tide returns, sweeping him and Gavin into the deep. Shelley — the daughter of the late leader — uses a sea gull to enter into the water. Winston is revealed to still not be fully dead, and he tries to grab Gavin only for Shelley to save Gavin in the nick of time. With no one to take down with him, Winston succumbs and sinks further into the abyss. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? None for any excuses. Yes, he is a predator who has to eat, but in this instance, he takes far too much enjoyment with killing and playing with his food admitting that he hadn't had as much fun terrorizing and killing since he was a child. Or when he meets up with Rusty again, he laughs to himself, reminiscing how he nearly clawed Rusty to near death. In short, rather than being depicted as needing to kill out of necessity, he instead views it as fun. Winston gets notified that one of his weasels had been killed by mice, but rather than for what you would expect, Winston instead blows that weasel's death off, rather instead being impressed that a mouse managed to kill a weasel. His admiration is also nothing more than hollow as he still views the mice as nothing more than food which makes him especially angered when he nearly drowned teh first time. Heinous standard Is the Big Bad. As for his actions, there would be his attempted killing of several of teh Dream Island mice alongside leading numerous attacks on the island, including his actions in regards to the sea gulls. Conclusion Meh, I could go either way with him honestly. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals